


At the back of the garage

by Laira1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'scratches chin', A.R.A, Keith is slightly better at feelings, M/M, Pidge and Matt are the embodiment of crazy scientists, Shiro is a jar of vinegar, Vet assistant!Keith, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), What Tags Should I Add?, aka you'll see if you read, if there are some missing, propose tags in the comments, respect their passion, roomba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laira1/pseuds/Laira1
Summary: Shiro, the puppy from his childhood came back to him.Keith found him in all his clumsy grace when he was feeding the dogs. The Shiro from before had all four paws and wasn’t as large and moody but Keith wouldn’t want anything else.It’s just that, Shiro was acting weird or... too human…?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Beware of A.R.A.

“The total is 14.65$.” The cashier put the dog food and snacks in a bag while Keith paid, saying his thanks before hurriedly leaving.

He was headed towards the garage area.

Tangled rows of garages painted in various colours made the most part of the city’s outskirts. It was a hub for the punks and rebellious teens. You could always find someone who sold beer, weed, cigarettes to people in need of some euphoria. They gathered in the left part, where the structure was relatively older than the right, where Keith was headed.

His hand trailed along the garage’s walls shaking the bag at the same time. From the next corner, steps were heard followed by loud sounds.

Keith intensified the shaking motion, taking the corner.

“Hey Keith!” Pidge waved to him, dodging a black Roomba that threw sparks in every direction. Lance was running after it with a fire extinguisher shouting ‘Die you little apocalypse bringer!’

Keith waved back “I’m not even gonna ask.” He said, going to sit next to Hunk, who was eating a cupcake at a safe distance from the mobile fire. 

“Wise choice” Hunk said, giving him a cupcake. “Lance asked and look where that brought him” He pointed to the metal pieces scattered around, some fuming and the others scorched black. No doubt the work of ‘the little apocalypse bringer, Pidge’s _insane scientist stroke,_ and Lance’s _questionable curiosity._

“Matt’s not gonna be happy about this” Matt’s ‘i’m gonna have a break down soon’ face appeared in his head.

“ _I’m not!_ ” 

Keith almost jumped, from the high strung sound thrown from behind him.

“I checked everything! A.R.A. is a breakthrough, it folds clothes, manage your schedule, cleans my _and Pidge’s mess_ and it works on solar energy!” Matt grabbed at his hair, looking at the destroyed machine pieces on the ground “It’s my perfect creation”

“Ours!” Pidge reminded him in a shout.

Keith doubted that.

“A.R.A.?” He pushed Matt from his personal space, where his spit couldn’t reach “Achiever of Roomba Apocalypse?”

“No!” Matt and Pidge retorted at once “Amazing.Roomba.Assistant. It only needs a bit more tinkering with the hologram system”

“Right” Keith bit into the cupcake, looking unconvinced.

“Don’t ‘right’ me! It cleaned and folded your clothes too, be thankful!” Matt said in his _‘kneel to my creation’_ tone.

And Keith,

He looked a little impressed at that “Commendable” He said to the Roomba hugged by Pidge, smudging her clothes in white foam. Her eyes glinted, a proud smile on her lips, expressing a ‘my child has been praised’.

“Keep it at a distance from me” Lance joined them at a safe distance from A.R.A.

He seemed to finally notice Keith “Hey! That’s the last cupcake!”

Keith put what was left of it in his mouth, munching on it with a deadpan face.

Seeing that, Lance turned to Hunk, giving him a wronged expression, to which Hunk smiled sheepishly. He got out a candy from his pocket and gave it to Lance.

Lance shifted on his legs, lighting up like Christmas tree. “You going to the usual place?” He asked grievances left aside.

Keith raised the bag in his hand in response, licking the residual cream on his lips.

He watched Lance going in the garage and coming back with a yellow package sniffed by two medium-sized dogs, getting up on their hind legs to get a better sniff.

“Ally! Litta! Down, you already had your share” Lance scolded them.

They licked their muzzle tempted to not listen, when they saw Keith and barked, running to him with wagging tails.

“Hi girls!” He hunched down to scratch them behind the ears, giving each a treat from his pocket.

“I swear, that pocket is a black hole towards a dog treat box” Pidge exclaimed, wiping the foam on A.R.A. with a ripped cloth.

Keith _wished_. It would be much cheaper.

“Stop spoiling them” Lance threw the yellow bag to him and called the dogs to him. “It’s filled with bones and leftovers from my cousin’s wedding.” His finger pointing to the yellow bag “For your friends”

“Thanks, they’ll be glad for extra food”

“Of course”

“Aww” Pidge crooned “He cares”

“They’re Ally and Litta’s friends too” He added to shut Pidge up.

“I’m going” Keith got up to leave.

“Come back later to see A.R.A. We’ll fix it and it will show as a movie!” Matt said, looking for salvageable pieces on the ground.

“Sure”

Keith made a few more turns until he couldn’t hear the ruckus behind him anymore. His eyes pinpointed the dark red garage, unlocking the lock on the door and turning on the light bulb on the cracked ceiling. He threw his backpack on the sofa, creating a puff of dust to rise, itching Keith’s nose.

“Achoo!”He sneezed, His palm covering his nose “I need to clean this place soon” He mumbled to himself, carrying the big box from the corner with the two bags above it outside.

Curious eyes already trailed behind him but didn’t try to sniff or jump at Keith. Thankfully, since he would topple over if they did.

He pushed the fence to the side with a corner of the box, entering the territory filled with barks.

“Bark! Bark!” Keith was surrounded by dogs of all sizes, some furry, some with half a tail, without an eye, scratched muzzles and the list continued. They were about 15 in total. The small ones creating the most high pitched, eardrum breaking barks.

“Back, guys! _Back!_ ” Keith commanded, the dogs moving into a sitting position after they moved backwards, their wagging tails betraying their excitement.

Only then was Keith assured to put the box down. Enough bowls were taken out of it and filled with the dog food he bought and tipped with a bone and some leftovers from Lance’s gift to them. 

After he finished filling them, Keith extended his arm out “Stay, stay” He took his phone out, taking a photo of every dog. “Eat” The furred animals rushed forward to eat their long-awaited meal.


	2. Peete is smol but Peete is FIERCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Shiro

Keith posted the photos on his blog, writing a small description under each one. He couldn’t take more dogs to the shelter since the last ones he took there were the limit. After some of them were adopted, he will be able to take these guys there, too. Maybe some of them will be fortunate enough to be seen on Keith’s blog and be adopted sooner.

**_Rumble_ **

The alarming sound came from behind the dilapidated brick wall separating the back of Keith’s garage, that had a free way to an abandoned plot of land filled with metal scraps. Pidge taking great joy in coming here to scavage for treasures.

The sky was getting dimmer, dark red and yellow joining the sun to bed. It was relatively late since Keith got off work at a later hour today.

It was scenario out of a horror movie:  _ the light gave way to the darkness as the lone human fed his dogs in a place where nobody would hear his screams. After hearing the commotion, his curiosity got the better of him and he trailed forward to look for its instigator. Carefully peeking from behind the corner, ready to spring away if the need arised, the human saw nothing. He came forward from behind the wall, a few bricks rumbled down because of the wall’s corrosion. The human laughed at his silliness, turning around…..any sound he wanted to get out was muffled as was the air from his lungs. With the turn, he plunged into the sharp tip of the knife, reflecting the sunset and the last specks of his life… _

Keith would think the same if horror movies weren’t on his  **AVOID LIST.**

This place was where the dogs gathered, that’s why Keith rushed to the wall without second thoughts. He hoped that he was wrong though. A hurt dog would be the last thing he wanted to see.

Before he got to the wall, a furry snout peered from behind it, withdrawing immediately. It made Keith worried. His swift stop was amortized by his hands on the wall.

Keith lowered his stance as to not scare the dog and took the turn, arriving behind the wall. 

There, a furry figure tried to move away, but whatever way he moved he would knock onto something from the piles of scrap near the wall, making them tumble down onto him.

Keith has never seen a dog look more at a loss than the one before him.

“What are you doing there buddy?” Keith advanced slowly, hands outstretched forward to pacify the furred creature into not moving “Need any help?”

Keith cleared the scraps leading to the dog, creating a somewhat safe path for him to take.

“Come here” He dangled a treat in front of the dog, tempting him to move forward.

Not only was the dog unresponsive to Keith’s calls, he even looked disgusted at the treats!

At an unknown moment in time, one of the other dogs treaded silently between Keith’s legs.

Between the piles of scrap, the dog looked on his own for a way out. The shifting created by him made the unstable piles topple over. 

Keith’s body moved on its own to protect the dog but he was tripped by the small creature between his legs. He looked on as he fell at the dog that jumped forward to avoid the falling projectiles.

_ This is gonna hurt  _ _ [ ± _ ± ] _

His chin bore the fall, a heavyweight resting on his back, making it hard for him to breath.

“Ow ow ow” was all he managed to get out. The little rascal that caused his fall gave him a sniff before licking his face.

The weight on his back eased without the need to prompt it to do so. He got up, feeling his chin sting. 

Keith ignored it and focused on the more important things. The few piles merged into one, but fortunately, beneath it was only soil and not a stubborn dog.

He narrowed his eyes at the dog, now that they were safe he could assess it better. He had beautiful grey fur with a tuft of white fur on its head. Without its body being hidden behind scraps, Keith saw only three legs, the right one was missing for a long time, judging by the closed and healed wound covered in fur.

Keith raised his hand, letting the grey-furred dog smell it. He was licked, a sign he could go forward. He petted its back until he reached his head, his fingers giving light scratches here and there. He untangled the fur stuck in lumps. He was trying to catch the idea that ran around in his mind. One of his fingers rubbed its muzzle, coming upon a pink scratch right above its nose.

Recognition dawned on him and Keith exclaimed “Shiro!?”

The dog perked its ears, his tail wagging behind him.

“Bark!” He responded.

“Oh my god! Where have you been all these years!?” He asked dumbfounded “Right, dumb question. You can’t talk”

Keith got up, dusting himself. The little guy at his legs hiding behind his legs, ready to cause another tragedy. He growled hidden at a safe spot.

“Peet, be nice”

“Barkbarkbarkbark!!!” A row of high pitched barks were thrown at Shiro, vey deserving of a chihuhua.

Keith brought it into his arms to quieten it down while he scratched Shiro on the head. Shiro sniffed Peet, a glint passing through his eyes, showing his canines.

“You too, no growling” Keith said with a frown. 

With ears flat against his head, Shiro watched Peet attentively.

The world was covered in shadows, stars appearing like fireflies in the night. Soon, Keith will have to use his flashlight to be able to see. In autumn, night came earlier and the wind caught power with it, blowing the grass threads into disarray.

Keith could still see the other dogs from here, heading for them before they all rushed to This part of the area.

Shiro stood put, looking forlorn at Keith’s back. His tail beat nervously against the ground, causing the dust to rise and be carried by the strong wind into the air.

After a few steps, he turned back, glancing in Shiro’s direction. He motioned with one hand to the unmoveable animal “Let’s go home buddy”

Shiro sprung to his feet, reaching where Keith was in a few jumps. He was a big puppy that received the perfect treat.

He bumped his head into Keith’s side, rubbing it with force.

Peete started squirming in Keith’s hold, so he was left down, running with his mall legs to his friends. He threw barks behind him but didn’t stop running until he hid behind Timothy, a large German Shepherd.

Keith was amused by their antics, laughing lowly.

The other dogs looked strangely at him too but Keith couldn’t see the microexpression on their furred faces.

Keith packed the bowls back into the box, waving at the dogs huddled together. Peete ran forward followed by Timothy and the other dogs. They surrounded Keith like a protective barrier.

“Woah-” Keith became unbalanced, the box in his arms ready to fall. His back was supported at the right time, a soft head giving him a nudge forward to balance him.

Keith exhaled a sigh in relief. “It’s ok guys.” He said to the nervous crowd in front of him “I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t worry and go sleep” He pointed to the shelter with old blankets in it.

He, of course, didn’t see the accusing glare Shiro gave the other dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a peek of human Shiro in the next chapter


	3. Wool blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shed your fur under the light of the moon~

The dim glow of the light bulb illuminated the inside of Keith’s garage, tracking his movements around the room. Even with the door closed, the cricket’s song resounded in the air as if they were beside your ear, causing the tufts of fur on Shiro’s head to twitch sporadically.

The blankets and old clothes Keith managed to gather were dumped on the ground into a bundle of soft and old materials.

Shiro tossed himself onto the bundle, nuzzling the fabrics imbued with Keith’s scent. Some were thrown over his head and at his forelegs. He laid in the gap he created between the blankets and clothes. Shiro’s eyes narrowed in an extremely pleased manner, licking his muzzle while looking at Keith.

The corners of Keith’s lips twitched upwards in an attempt to stop a blinding grin. With how many years passed, Shiro still remained a big puppy. 

Tomorrow he’ll have to get this big puppy checked at the vet. Even if the wounds he could see were long closed, there could be underlying problems he couldn’t risk missing.

He stared at Shiro in deep thought, extending his hand towards the sofa’s exterior arm, grabbing further and further but not getting a hold of what he was looking for. Keith averted his eyes back to look for his jacket. When he came to bring food to the dogs, he saw it on the sofa.

Keith:..???

_ His red jacket was there half an hour ago. _

“Woof!” 

The red and white pattern of the jacket was hanging off Shiro's head, covering one ear.

“Oh. Give it here” Keith made the action to snatch the jacket from Shiro.

The dog shook his head upwards, avoiding Keith’s hand and seizing the jacket with his teeth.

Keith tugged on the right sleeve “Let go” Innocent eyes sparkled back at him “Shiro. ‘c'mon buddy, we’re gonna play tomorrow”

Not only it didn’t affect, Shiro even thrust his head forward to lick him on the face, before tugging the jacket and the, now, free sleeve towards him.

Slobber covered his face, a twin fate with his jacket.

“Only for tonight” he raised his hands, defeated, scratching Shiro’s chin. He fondled a little more with the thick fur on his neck before he planted a kiss atop Shiro’s scar. “You big puppy”

Keith turned off the light and plopped himself on the sofa. A beige pillow, slightly unripped at the seams cushioned his head. He would sleep in the garage tonight, going straight to the vet tomorrow. 

“Good night, Shiro” Keith muffled a yawn in the pillow.

Two grey orbs glowed in the dark, fixing onto Keith. They waited patiently, transfixed. 

Even breaths were heard across the room, quiet but not imperceptible. The clinking echo of nails against concrete approached the sofa, examining the slumbering body relaxed on it.

The door had an orifice that could be covered by a metal panel, usually left closed. It was uncovered earlier that night by Keith so the air could ventilate freely. 

Through the orifice traveled rays of translucent light sent by the stars and moon residing in the sky. Its glow contoured the canine body that grew in height, becoming more lith. It abandoned its tail and two ears, rising on two legs. The moonlight outlined the human shadow that enveloped the person on the sofa.

Shiro caressed the fine lines on Keith's face, brushing aside the stray hairs. With his touch, he memorised every wrinkle Keith made in his sleep. Shiro huffed a puff of air near Keith's face, causing his nose to wrinkle and nuzzle into the pillow. The figure above Keith chuckled faintly, the sound covered by the cricket’s sonnet.

The curled body laid on the too-small sofa for its stature, preserving the heat brought by the black, oversized jumper.

In a short time, Shiro moved the pile of blankets and clothes previously gathered by Keith for the dog to sleep on, to the carpet area at the base of the sofa. He supported Keith with one arm while taking and arranging the back cushions of the sofa on the carpet under the blankets.

On the carpet, a look-alike form of a futon or a ripped in two sleeping bag. Much larger and comfortable looking than the cramped sofa.

Keith was carried and tucked in the blankets, his limbs stretching in a suitable position.

The human shadow descended on the ground, a canine shadow now looming in its place. Its nose touched Keith’s giving it a small lick. It plastered itself on Keith’s side, sharing the warmth with the human.

Keith was a blanket hog. In his sleep he hugged the wool blanket that he didn’t know he owned to his chest, fully using it as a pillow.

‘Wool blanket’ Shiro fell asleep to the fall and rise of Keith’s chest, half-lidded eyes closing, joining Keith in a peaceful sleep.

****

****

_‘Clink-Clink-Clink’_ made the bell on the doorframe as Keith exited the Vet Clinic with Shiro in tow. They headed towards Keith’s apartment, waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

_ The vet said that Shiro didn’t suffer any underlying issues and the apparent wounds were handled professionally. No need to worry about it. He prescribed a special shampoo and cleaning products for the dirty fur, matted in some places. Necessary for avoiding infections to the skin. _

_ Shiro stared intently as Keith spoke with the vet at the side. Keith asking for a day off and other matters concerning Shiro. _

_ The vet’s back was pricked by arrows, moving a bit stiffly. A strange glance was sent towards Shiro before handing Keith a leash and soft basket silicone muzzle. _

_ With a ‘thump’, Shiro got down from the table, going to Keith’s side, who explained to the vet that Shiro never presented any aggressive behaviours, declining his coworker’s offer. _

_ In the end, Keith had to take the leash, but putting it onto Shiro would be impossible with his prior experience. In the past, every collar and leash was magically ‘lost’. Shiro accepted only Keith’s scarf, which Keith had to imprint on Shiro’s name and his number. The red piece of fabric disappeared with Shiro.  _

Shiro seized the leash in Keith’s hand, carrying it in his mouth, biting it resentfully when Keith wasn’t paying attention.

“Huff!” He blew into the cold air with his nose, transforming it into mist.

“You know you can trust me to not use it if you don’t want to,” The traffic light turned green, stopping the approaching cars “so, stop giving me that sour look” His hand rested between Shiro’s ears.

“Nick didn’t have bad intentions. That’s the procedure for big dogs, even if you aren’t that large” Keith, himself was upset at Nick’s offer even if he knew the procedure, but he didn’t want to be unreasonable. “Try not to keep a grudge on him, ok?”

“Woof” Shiro threw the leash at the nearest trash can.

_ He paid for it and could still get a portion of his money back if he sold it on eBay… _

_ At least, Shiro knew not to litter… _

“Fair enough” Keith had the impression that it wouldn’t be the last time he felt resignation faced with Shiro’s actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while but the boys are back!


	4. Splash splash

Puddles were scattered on the bathroom floor, a pool of water amounted at the bath’s base, at Keith’s feet.

Keith squeezed a generous amount of shampoo in his palm, scrubbing it onto Shiro. The dog sat sullenly with wet fur hanging off him, waterdrops slipping from them into the bath. In place of the bushy fur, now, was white foam and round bubbles, transforming him into a disgruntled cloud.

In the same state was Keith. His jumper was thrown to the side, being more of a hindrance when stuck to his skin. 

Shiro squirmed in the bath until half the water was on the floor before finally settling and letting Keith properly bath him. This was also the reason why Keith was wearing damp pants and was covered in his fair share of bubbles.

Keith rinsed the foam on Shiro and brought him out of the bath, going to bring a dry towel. 

With a ‘foosh’, droplets of water flew everywhere, Shiro shaking his body into a tornado.

When Keith turned around, Shiro choked his head in a questioning manner. He was the picture of ‘I did nothing, I know nothing’.

“You’re going to help me clean. Don’t think you’re getting out of this so easily” Keith cast the towel on Shiro’s head. He wiped Shiro into a frizzly mess, making him look like a huge pomeranian.

“That’s more like it”

“Woof!”

“You feel more comfortable too right?”

“Huff” Shiro wrinkled his nose, pushing his head into Keith’s shoulder.

“I’m here with you,” He gave Shiro’s back a few pats “no reason to be nervous when taking a bath”

Keith brought Shiro’s large head in his hands, giving him a peck in between his eyebrows that seemed to have furrowed since the bath.

Shiro came closer to Keith’s face with narrowed eyes, watching Keith intently.

“What?” Keith asked amused “Is it funny seeing me drenched from head to toe?”

No later did Keith manage to continue speaking, when a smooth tongue covered his face in drool. Equally, as excited paws stretched into his lap, a considerable weight pushing him to the floor.

“Hahahaha-” elbows kept Keith from hitting the floor completely “I get it, I get it. You’re happy,” He let himself fall to the floor, ruffling the grey fur at the base of Shiro’s head with both hands “I’m happy too!” 

*******

*******

Pidgeon:[We’re having a barbecue at the garages tonight. YOU CAN’T BAIL ON US  Σ(▼□▼メ) !!!]

Mullet:[I didn’t bail on you last time. I sent you a message]

Pidgeon:[(눈_눈) “I can’t come, busy”. If I didn’t know your emo messaging, I would have thought you were kidnapped.凸(￣ヘ￣)]

Tailor:[You must have been so BusSSSSy[ ± _ ± ] ]

Pidgeon:[I will put A.R.A. on your tail if you don’t come]

Pidgeon:[ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ]

Pidgeon:[AND BRING BEER]

Hunk:[Can you pick up doughnuts from Joe’s?]

Tailor:[YES. Doughnuts!! Bring Doubles for me!]

Matt:[A.R.A. is waiting for you~(✧ω✧)]

Mullet:[*goosebumps*]

Hunk:[I would listen to them. A.R.A. learned to cook with my kitchen knives yesterday…]

Matt:[The code is evolving. Soon.٩(◕‿◕｡)۶]

Mullet:[Soon?]

Tailor:[Roomba Apocalypse]

Tailor:[I warned you]

Tailor:[When Satan’s spawn will burn the world, I will be nice and comfortable in my bunker]

Hunk:[+1]

Tailor:[Thank you Hunk. There are still sane ones in this chat.]

Hunk:[( ´ ▽ ` )]

Pidgeon:[You guys...(￣ ￣|||)]

Matt:[Gasp.jpg A.R.A. wouldn’t hurt a fly]

Pidgeon:[I actually armed it with bug spray]

**Tailor has left the group chat**

**Hunk has left the group chat**

**Mullet has left the group chat**

Keith looked up from his phone, discarding him on the bed. Shiro raised his head, looking at Keith questionably. 

Keith asked himself sometimes how could a dog’s expressions be so vivid and on point. But since it was Shiro, nothing seemed that weird.

“Guess what we’re eating tonight.” He said, getting up “And guess who became the delivery boy.” his words didn’t carry any ire or dissatisfaction, showing that he didn’t mind it. Might even enjoy that he was remembered and worried about.

Shiro’s eyes trailed behind him from the bed. 

Keith rummaged the obvious places where he could have left his wallet. Confused as to why he couldn’t find it. 

Did he forget it at the garage? No, he paid for the leash at the vet. Then where was it????

Keith poked around under the cupboard with vexation engulfing him.

The black object fell on the floor, at Shiro’s paws. Keith examined it, before taking his hand from under the cupboard.

“Where did you find it?”He asked. In his hand was the wallet that he was looking for.

Shiro pointed at the messed up bed sheets with his nose. He exhaled a breathy pant forcefully as if laughing.

“Not funny”

Shiro turned his whole back to him, continuing to ‘laugh’. The sleeve that Keith poked under the cupboard had puffs of dust on it, coupled with Keith’s unkempt hair that stuck in different directions, it indeed made for a funny sight.

“Huff. You should have seen yourself all puffed up after your fur dried up” The brush quickly brought Keith’s hair closer to a presentable look “I should have taken a picture” He grumbled under his breath.

He dangled the brush right and left, his face from the mirror reflecting his satisfaction. He nodded to himself and put on the jacket resting on the chair’s back.

“Ready to go?” Keith asked Shiro, who for some reason looked both awed and ready to fall back into laughter.

“Snort” Shiro jumped on the bed, pawing on the sheets, grasping the phone carefully with his mouth. The smart metal was handed to Keith.

“Really,” Keith had the impulse to face-slap “How did I live without you until now?”

It was a question more to himself but Shiro rose on his hind legs, the forepaws positioned on Keith’s shoulders and gave him what could only be a wide fanged grin. As if to acquiesce to Keith’s question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really really sorry!!!!! for the late, veeeeeery late update! Life came along...  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter tho :))))


	5. Keith needs pain killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE get an appearance from Allura, Romelle, Coran, Lotor, and human Shiro(!)  
> And where they are so are Zarkon's minions

Tailor:[WhErE ArE YoU???]

Pidgeon:[+1]

Hunk:[+1]

A.R.A:[I’m waiting--]

Keith typed a quick ‘here’ and followed the smell of roasted meat. 

Shiro hastened his pace, blindly rushing after the sour and sweet fragrance wafting from behind the intricate labyrinth of garages. His tongue lolled up and down, tasting the air with an audible gulp. The dog kept turning around, tail wagging eagerly. A sign for him to hurry up.

Keith felt his appetite rise when he watched his reactions. Good food,  _ especially Hunk’s, _ will always attract good spirits and Keith and Shiro were no exception.

The bags with doughnuts and snacks in his hands swung leisurely with his quickened speed.

“Lance, bring the sous from the table!” Hunk stood by the barbecue, skillfully turning the skewers on the fire.

Pidge and Matt tinkered on their new part meant for A.R.A. Unintelligible words and half-formed mumbles were exchanged as they played with red wires.

Lance swirled the bottle of sous like a cheerleader’s baton. He was the idlest of them all, acting as an assistant to Hunk when he needed it and of course the main taster.

The sous spun in the air in a perfect circle, the beginning and the end of the bottle being indistinguishable. It fell onto the outstretched hand before it was thrown into the air again.

Lance stifled a yawn, narrowing his eyes into crescents at the sight of delicious food!

“How much more do we need to wait?” He asked Hunk, handing him the sous. Lance bent over the barbecue, being instantly assaulted with the seasoned aroma of Hunk’s skill.

“Ahh.” He sighed in contentment, steam and smoke hitting his face and rolling down his tanned skin.

Hunk poured a good amount of sous on the barbecue and pointed to Lance without looking up “You’re drooling.”

“Aaahh, I’m hungry, so  **hungry,”** Lance dramatically picked his chin up with his hands, closing his mouth “Where is Keith?” He bitterly complained.

“Woof, woof, woof!” 

“Don’t tell me he brought ano-” 

Lance’s chin wasn’t lifted for long before it hit the ground again.

**A wolf was running towards them! Hunk’s food was powerful enough to reach the forest and lure beasts!**

“My-my-my-my-” Lance’s words lagged behind but he had his priorities straight, angling himself in front of Hunk and the food.

_ My food! _

“What?” Pidge uttered, a wire slipping from her tool.

“Ouch! Lance” The wire produced sparks, causing Matt to scream in reflex, turning towards the source of Pidge’s inattention.

They both fell into a stiff silence. Freezing up for a moment while they looked at the shield guarding their food by a three-legged giant dog.

lance swung the sous bottle left and right, wailing and jumping from one leg to another in an attempt to look bigger. “SHOO! SHOO!” He bravely continued to fend everyone (food) from the great danger.

“What is he doing…” Pidge had a row of black lines on her face.

“Shooing flies” Matt deadpanned, putting the stray wire in between two yellow ones.

Pidge continued to watch the show.

_ Ah, really entertaining _ !

It was obvious that apart from its stature, the three-legged dog presented more intelligence than Lance, sidestepping the human and not acting like a ravenous beast at all.

It was unknown what was seen in Lance’s vision!

“Aren’t you gonna tell him” Matt glanced at her, watching lance shooing the dog with raised hand and  _ bear noises? _

“Isn’t A.R.A equipped with dealing with flies? Let it do it,” She waved him off, munching on the leftover popcorn from last night. “Anyway, Keith will be here any moment judging by his habit of bringing dogs here every other day. He’ll deal”

She was right. Keith cut the corner, locking eyes with Matt, who pointed to the other direction with a finger, a wide, impelling grin on his lips.

Immediately, he was met with Lance acting like a monkey and a confused Shiro looking longingly at the meat on the grill.

Hunk kept trying to dissuade Lance but it was useless!

“Lance! I brought you snacks!” Keith lifted the bag in the air. HUnk lit up, asking him through his eyes  _ ‘what about the doughnuts????!’ _ “The doughnuts too!” Hunk started putting the meat on a big plate.

“Yes, I didn’t forget the beer!” 

Matt nodded with the grin widening. “Good. good! A.R.A. will fold your clothes next time too!”

Shiro had an internal conflict about if he should pursue the meat or go back to Keith. It was obvious in the way he glanced between them.

“Here buddy” Hunk tossed the dog a slice of cooled meat.

Shiro caught it with his fangs, gobbling it up instantly! Drool escaping his mouth in the process!

Keith waited for the goofy dog to reach him and asked him entertained “Is it delicious or is it delicious?”

“ **Wooo** ” a long appreciation came from Shiro.

Lance looked between Shiro and Keith, raising the sous bottle accusingly at them.

“You!” 

“Yeah?” Keith stifled a laugh, waiting for Lance to finish with a theatrical worthy accusation.

“Aaaarrghh! I give up!” he stomped towards the garage’s entrance to cool off.

A sting of guilt pressed on Keith. Surely a short-lived one, since lance came right back with Ally and Lita on his heels. He puffed his chest and ordered like a warrior on the battlefield.

“Attack!” 

Two boisterous chihuahuas shot towards him at full speed.

Fear the tiny ones, as they say, and Keith couldn't agree more. He met the bundling force head-on, with arms open and bent knees. A form built from experience.

“Give a heads up at least!” Keith said, no question to who.

“Ohhhhhh! Like you’re the one to speak. It’s not that hard to text, I don’t know! a simple ‘Hey guys, I’m bringing a wolf to dinner’” He took a mouthful of air “It’s not the weirdest thing you've texted”

“Shiro’s not a wolf”

Not only Lance, but all of them looked unbelievingly at him, a long-practised look of  _ ‘Keith, buddy, we believe you, but…” _

Matt popped a stale popcorn in his mouth, nodding toward Keith.

“I say crossbreed between a malamute and a wolf. The size makes it justice”

“How about a Tibetan mastiff? They’re big too” Hunk piped in.

“The colour isn't right” added Pidge.

They started an orderly debate with everyone trying to guess what crossbreed was Shiro apart from his wolf lineage.

Shiro didn’t bother with their too far guesses.

He snorted loudly towards Keith. A booming  **harrouff** was next, but Keith waved a hand placatingly towards him. Too busy appeasing the loud mess jumping on his legs.

Shiro was having none of it. He knew his size, he was old enough to know how to not hurt,  _ injure _ smaller creatures.

Shiro towered on three legs with his head slightly lowered and pushed Ally and Litta off. If he showed one or two canines,  _ well it’s not like he’s in his human form now. _

Annoyed Litta braved through his stare and nipped at his forepaw.

Shiro ‘fell’ on his butt, reclining against Keith, angling his head to rest against his chest. Soft whines and pleading looks were thrown at his human counterpart.

A fluffy ear tickled Keith’s chin, his eyes brimming with fondness as he tutted at Litta.

“Fangs off, girl”

“Now you’re being biased,” said Lance as he came closer, inspecting the ‘hurt’ wolf. “What did you say his name was?”

“Shiro, and I have the right to be from time to time”

Matt gasped, almost as dramatic as Lance. “You mean  _ that  _ Shiro? Last time I saw him he was only a runt!” He said enthusiastically, hand outstretched for a pat. “Remember me, little runt?”

Shiro gave him a sniff and...sneezed, dog slobber shooting at Matt’s hands and shirt.

Matt, with practised ease, wiped his hands on the cleaner parts of his blue shirt.

“The runt isn’t a runt anymore,” he said

“No shit” Pidge commented.

They were eating at a low table in Lance’s garage. The sun was ready to come down, the crickets bidding it goodbye until tomorrow, accompanying the chatter from inside.

On the table, the barbecue and the salad were the most popular, the bowls being emptied into their plates in mere minutes. 

Keith bit into the crust of a roasted potato, the taste not less immersing than the meat.

Litta and Ally and Shiro got their share too, standing behind Keith while enjoying their dinner.

“Sooooo,” Matt said, not stopping his chewing “from what part of the sky did he fall from?”

“I’m curious about that too” Keith glanced at Shiro, who dutifully kept his eyes on his food “He was stuck between the piles of scrap close to my backyard”

“Still a magnet for trouble i see”

Shiro snorted at that, nuzzling close to Keith’s back since his lap was inaccessible.

“I understand-” Lance picked a salad leaf with his fork “nothing” he deadpanned, looking around the table “Am I the only one clueless or…?”

“To break light to you, Lance and Hunk, Shiro was a puppy who hang out with Keith and Matt-”

“Mostly Keith” Matt interrupted “I swear, I gave him the most treats but the runt would always run to  _ Keith.  _ If dogs can be biased, he would be the king” he pointed at the blue shirt on the pile of dirty clothes waiting for A.R.A. to be fixed.

“Where did he go?” Hunk asked.

Both Matt and Keith fell into a heavy mood.

Finally, Keith said “We don’t know. He disappeared a few days before the... fire’

“We looked for him. Put flyers and everything on every pole and wall on a 20 km radius but nothing.” Matt shrugged a little stiffly.

Keith ate the meat on his plate. He knew best how hard they tried to find Shiro. He went to the nearest cities and asked the people on the streets about the grey puppy with a scar at the base of his nose. Without the Holts noticing he always came back to his Pop’s garage, now his, but apart from people eyeing the remuneration for the lost dog no one appeared.

“Maybe a person found him and ‘adopted’ him” Lance said, no stranger to people finding a nice looking dog and take them as a gift for their children, not sensible enough to buy one or  _ god forbid _ drive to the nearest shelter to adopt.

To that thought, Hunk added “Did you check for a chip?”

“Yes,” Keith curtly replied “There wasn’t one” Even if it was, he wouldn’t have given Shiro back easily. With one look you could see that Shiro had been through a lot. It wouldn’t be too surprising if he was used in dog fights.

“Good” Lance said, on the same wavelength as Keith.

The atmosphere lightened with that and the rest of the meal was a mixture of laughter about the Roomba apocalypse, half-drunken theatrics and barking songs.

It was nice. It was very nice actually.

Keith stretched his bones while rising from the table. They had to hurry to not lose the last bus.

Being the soberest one, apart from Pidge, even if she drank the most, saying goodnight was tricky. With Lance challenging him to another drinking contest and Matt threatening him with A.R.A. into coming to the Holt’s house more often.

Keith, himself, was a little tipsy, but the bus ride wasn’t a problem,  _ even  _ with the driver looking warily at Shiro, debating if he should drop them at the nearest bus stop, which, hopefully, he didn’t.

It would have been even better if two large dogs? bears? a cross of both? his brain was too relaxed to give him a more worthwhile answer. Though that didn’t mean his reflexes were slower.

The creatures were black or maybe that was the darkness. It didn’t matter. Their yellow eyes glowed menacingly enough to shadow everything else.

Now, if they were human, he could bring his switchblade and scare them away, he didn’t doubt his fighting skills, but these were animals, scary, sneering with foam dripping between their fangs. Still, animals.

Keith stationed himself in front of Shiro and moved warily sideways. He threw the leftovers from the dinner at them. They had no reason to attack now.

**Wrong** .

They stepped over the food, ready to pounce.

“ **Grrrr”** Shiro  _ growled,  _ a guttural, reverberating through his whole body. Shiro never growled like that.

The grey dog had every muscle tensed, his head raised high, ears flat on his head.

“Shiro” Keith whispered “This isn’t the time for threa-” He didn’t manage to finish when the two beasts pounced at Shiro.

“Shit” 

In the dimly lit street with no one around….why? It was a small town, but not enough for the pedestrians to not be out and about at bars or walks under the moon.

Keith could have kept that thought or kept his life. Not a hard choice.

He grabbed the creature aiming for Shiro’s throat by its back fur and tugged with all his force.

The yellow eyes focused their ire on him. Its muzzle snapping at him. It managed to push him hard on the asphalt.

“No, you don’t” He fished the switchblade from his pocket. With one swing blood trickled from the furry ear. Not what he was aiming for.

If the creature was angry before, it was rabid now.

Shiro managed to get the upper hand on creature #2. If Zarkon sent them for him, he was really underestimating the champion. With his front paws, he pushed his opponent to the ground, biting on his neck.

The hit to the head sent the yellow-eyed dog out cold.

Shiro rushed in time to see white fangs impaled in Keith’s shoulder, millimetres away from his artery.

Shiro saw red, his fangs grew longer, his muscles bulged, he grew bigger, stronger, m _ ore threatening. _

He would have killed it. He was sure of it. However, a lasso of light flung the creature away from Keith before he could.

The impact alone could have gravely injured it but the light lasso wrung itself around the creature’s torso and threw him into a nearing open trunk,  _ a cage. _

Keith saw black and red and pink sparks and the weird shifting Shiro’s body was making before the sleep conquered him.

When he woke up he was in his bed, in his apartment, the soreness in his body and skull a warning for when he decided to drink the next time.

Only a dream, he thought, until he tried to get up and he felt his shoulder practically falling off from the pain.

He groaned, biting the pillow in favour of his inner cheek.

“Definitely not a dream” he groaned again.

He managed to size up his shoulder. not mangled and disfigured. Weird, counting his very vivid memory of the bite, but he wasn’t complaining.

People were speaking outside his room. Outside was still dark, his friends had no way of finding out and coming here so fast.

Well, he could either stay here and squirm in his own anxiety or go out and find out what the fuck was happening. If they bandaged him up, at least they wanted him alive, he told himself.

He slowly got up, taking unstable steps forward. The floor was sweetly calling for him.  _ He felt absolutely amazing. _

It was either alcohol in his system or whatever medication was pumped into him that made him not tumble down headfirst.

He opened the door, leaning on the door frame with his uninjured shoulder. His stare made them quiet at once. He might have a flair for the dramatics too.

Though, now that he was here he didn’t even know what to ask first. The questions were numerous, just not formed sentences or words, more like very angry and pained(Keith will not admit it) emotions he was trying to convey through his eyes.

Then it hit him.

“First things first” He said, voice even (he tried at least) “Where’s Shiro? Grey dog, about this high” he showed with his hand “hard to miss, also lives here, unlike any of you”

They were quiet, didn’t attack either. He was grateful for that, since he isn’t much of an opponent in this state. However, he didn’t have the time for staring contests.

Keith pushed, he was good at being reckless, even better at being stubborn. These guys were strangers, not even acquaintances. No use being polite.

“If you’re not going to say anything, you know where the door is” he bit sharply, his back was sweating from too much strain.

“Keith” the tallest among them spoke, coming closer “Why are you awake?” he regretted it the moment he said it, judging by Keith’s face.

“Oh, sorry.” Keith gritted his teeth “Should I have not woke up at all? Let you finish your little meeting at  **my** apartment?”

The guy bit his lip, halting in his steps with the appearance of a kicked puppy.

The other ones, two girls, one shorter with braided hair, one taller with pink clothes; and two guys, one with a moustache, older than the others, one with sharp features screaming arrogance.

Keith felt a headache coming.

“Well?” He raised one eyebrow.

“We were attacked”

_ You don’t say. _

“You were injured and Allura helped us” the guys took measure steps forward again.

Keith felt uncomfortable, the more he heard the guy speak.

“What do you mean we? From what I recall you weren’t there”

The guy came closer and closer, his left hand looked for his switchblade in his hoodie pocket,  _ which he wasn’t wearing,  _ he belatedly realised.

“Keith”, another person that shouldn’t know his name, responded instead “I am Allura, This is Romelle, Coran, Lotor” her voice was soothing, careful. She introduced every person in the room, stopping at the guy that was now two steps away from him “And this is… Shiro”

His legs gave up from anger.

“Easy” the guy murmured, scrunching his nose at the stained gauze. He held him by the waist, not touching his wound, that apparently tore.

“Hiss” Keith used the guy’s shoulder as support, wriggling from his hold as much as he could without falling.

He wanted to fight someone, preferably one of these crazy people.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” he screamed (more like raised his voice a little). “Shiro. The dog is this guy. This guy, right here, who has two legs and is clearly human?” His forehead was beaded with sweat.

“Yes, that would make him a werewolf,” Allura said, worried.

“Of course, it makes perfect sense. And I suppose you are an elf, the guy right there is a mage and I am the tooth fairy” the hand remaining on his waist tightened his hold to keep him straight. Keith heard small whines.

“That’s not quite right, youngling. You see, Allura is an elf mage and a princess, mind you, Lotor is a mix between a werewolf and light elf, and you are a mix between a werewolf and a human” The moustache, Coran, piped in, with more enthusiasm than was deserving of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is extra-long for the wait.  
> Things finally start untangling. >><<


	6. Sweet and heated

Warm steam permeated the air alleviating Keith’s headache a little.

The bullsh-  _ cough _ information coming from the elves,  _ apparently,  _ was like the stories he told the teachers in his literature class. That is-  _ half-assed. _

Keith nodded along with Allura’s words, reclining,  _ trying to,  _ on the wooden kitchen chair. The sofa would have been much appreciated but since it was too small for everyone and he didn’t trust himself right now with not scalding himself with tea… here he was, more uncomfortable than-

“-do you understand why you have to come with us?”

“Totally,” He sipped “This Zakon guy is a bad werewolf, Swishy hair right here is the rebellious son, you do magic and sparkles, and there’s war. Did I get it all right?”

Judging by their faces he got it right. Also, swishy hair was having a blast wanting to stab him with his sneer.

Keith looked at them crowded at his small table, stopping at Shiro.

“Now, you, explain”

Internal strife between supernatural beings he could understand, but the reasoning of pretending to be a dog for…hopefully, something more important than a sick joke, he could not.

Shiro sat to his left, his every expression out in the open, and he seemed as if he was the one bitten to the bones, not Keith.

“Um..” he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, analysing the open cupboards above the sink. Hey, tea wasn’t easy to make with reflex lag.

Silence. Awkward silence. Painful silence (literally).

Keith sighed.

“How about you all go take a walk and come again when there’s light outside” He rubbed at the root of his nose.

“Yes!” Romelle cut Allura before she could reproach it “I- We all think you should think about this and start packing” Her eyes were young but resolute.

_ To hell with packing, he’s hitting the bed for the next eternity. _

“Uh-huh,” he gave a half-hearted response.

He should say thanks, at least, as his pops taught him, but it’s unlikely his brain is functioning on anything else apart from snark and sparkle medicine, so let's not push it.

“We’ll see you later Keith” said Allura trying to keep a warm smile. She shouldn’t.

“Start packing up human” said Lotor like a scripted villain.

Words didn’t make any sense anyway.

“Well, bye” Keith followed them to the door.

The door shut with a click. Raven hair was ruffled by the chilly wind coming from the kitchen window. Who even opened it..??

More on automat, with closed eyes to ease the fatigue, his legs manoeuvred him from wall corners to the bedroom.

“The blood…”

Right, thanks brain, he would have dirtied the sheets. His legs changed the destination to the sofa, plying himself on his stomach.

The fabric was somewhat coarse under his cheek.

“Keith, wake up” he said in a serious tone. 

Shiro, Keith noted, was still here. Which… how did he miss the 2 metres high treat  _ not  _ walking out the door????

“I’m doing this whether you like it or not” Shiro propped him up. 

On the floor, bandages and lotion??? were spread neatly.

“Won’t it heal by itself?”

“That’s not how it works,” He explained while his hands moved, caring for his wound “you weren’t even supposed to be awake until tomorrow. The salve works slowly and it isn’t omnipotent”

“Someone’s got a voice”

It must have sounded harsher than he intended because Shiro stalled in his movements.

“Sorry ‘bout that” Keith mumbled

“I know you’re mad, but-”

Keith gripped onto Shiro’s shoulder, that lotion  _ stung. _ And it wasn’t even what was bothering him!

“I’m not mad, Shiro! I’m confused! You don’t find out your best friend is a werewolf and almost get killed by said race. You’d also get a more thorough explanation and-Ok, maybe I am a bit angry! Damn, this whole situation is so frustrating!” Keith said in one strong huff, alimented by adrenaline.

Shiro was thoughtful. “I’m your best friend” he smiled.

“That’s not even...whatever”

The bandages plastered themselves nicely around the bite wound after the salve dried up.

At least he won’t bloody the bedsheets.

“Whatever you want to ask, I will answer tomorrow. I doubt you will remember much if I say it now” Shoro’s frown eased.

Shiro helped him to his room. The mattress singing sweetly to him.

“Sigh...finally” he rubbed against the fluffy surface of his pillow. Shiro shadowed above him, torn between living or staying. “What are you doing? Lay down. There’s no way you’ll fit on the sofa. I’m not that cruel”

The bed wasn’t that big either for two grown adults tho, his last brain cells added. 

“I suppose you couldn’t wolf down” he said in a sleepy daze.

“That would work!” Shiro exclaimed. It only missed a wagging tail.

Hah, his last brain cells have good ideas too.

The lighting in the room was dim. Human silhouette transformed into fur and paws. Neatly folded clothes set aside before the transformation. It didn’t look painful, he hoped it wasn’t. The way bones contorted, skin and blood moulding the animal. 

Keith sat there in awe. 

The grey wolf got on the bed, tipping it with his weight. A wet tongue nipped at Keith’s nose and he should have had more of a reaction, but he was already more than ready to shut the curtain to his tired body. 

With a hand buried in soft fur, the darkness swallowed his consciousness.

\--------

Three days later Keith was an up and coming rebel in the Voltron Coalition. 

_ AS IF _ . 

He was rushed into a van the day after the _ so helpful conversation he had with Allura and the others  _ and brought to a huge apartment complex that was dubbed as a secret hideout underground. Keith got used to it pretty easily since his movements weren’t constricted by anyone and anyone who tried found out just how ‘weak’ he was. What was harder to get used to was characters out of fairy tales and horror movies walking the hallways like this was a crossover between some sci-fi movies.

Keith’s shoulder was still hurt. He wore a cast that would be taken off these days, Allura said. He chose to trust them. The choice might not have been the wisest he ever made, but at least he had Shiro and by some gut instinct he knew the werewolf would never hurt him.

“How much longer do you think they’ll be there?” the young elf beside me asked, moving anxiously from one leg to the other.

“Calm down, Bandor. They won’t eat Romelle.”

Bandor was Romelle’s younger brother. He had the same blue eyes and markings as his sister.

They and a couple other creatures were waiting outside the door to the conference hall, where the Voltron Coalition was having a meeting with the Marmora Wolves.

Keith pressed a hand to Bandor’s shoulder, steadying the kid from his antsy state and offering a kind of comfort.

“I know. I know. But….they were a part of the galra once” he said the last part ina more quiet voice.

“You’re riling up the others too, you know” Keith looked at the falsely calm faces that looked at them, Bandor showing their inner thoughts to perfection “Is this how much trust you have in Shiro and the others to protect themselves? not mentioning that the Marmorans are in your territory.” He spoke a little louder.

God knows how the new guy ended up being the most stable one here. Maybe the fact that he didn’t know everything gave him an advantage. It was hard believing he had werewolf blood coursing through him, no doubt from his mother’s side. Shiro said that she might have been a lone wolf or a hidden bloodline with recurring genes that made themselves known in his blood. His mom might not even know she could transform into a 2 meters tall fur beast.

_ Gee mom, what a gift. Thanks but no thanks. _

The metal doors opened and a man in a casual purple suit came out, followed close behind by three other guys dressed the same. The first man had long, white, braided hair, his eyes locking with Keith’s for a moment when he passed by. It sent a minuscule shock through him, making his spine go stiff.

The man narrowed his eyes and then disappeared after the right corner, towards the exit.

Keith and Bandor entered the hall. Shiro and Romelle were slumped in their chairs while Lotor was speaking to Allura with a scowl on his face.

Keith sat down next to Shiro. The big guy seemed used to these kind of meetings, though it didn’t stop him from disliking them.

“How did it go?” He asked Shiro.

The werewolf turned towards him, buried his head in Keith’s neck and sighed.

“Horrible”

“Kolivan and Allura kept disagreeing on how they should attack and defend Zarkon,” Romelle said with a hand on her face. “It looked more like a battle of stares than a meeting”

Keith threaded through Shiro’s hair, making soothing motions. It was surprising how attached he was to the werewolf even in his human form.

“Sounds more like something personal than a conflict of interests,” Keith said.

“Yeah”

Judging by Allura and Lotor’s look it sure was. He would now, being an expert on personal grudges and all that.

“It is not  _ my  _ fault that they would rather wait for the right moment that may never come then attack when our forces prevail!” Allura said with a huff, looking furiously through some data on her tablet.

Lotor dropped his tablet on the table and with a slightly evener voice said “The Marmora Wolves refuse to risk their manpower and gathered information without having exact knowledge of Zarkon’s troops.” He combed his hair back in frustration “Those old fools. When Zarkon will come, they won’t even see it!”

“Or they will just go into hiding again”

The princess just glared at Keith. He continued anyway.

“They survived until now without the Voltron Coalition and have spies inside Zarkon’s army. Nothing stops them from doing that a couple more years.”

“Whose side are you on?!” The princess exploded.

“Shiro’s and Romelle’s and yours and even Lotor’s, but I’m only stating facts. If you can’t even stand that, how do you expect to lead a rebellion,  _ princess”  _

It was harsh and Keith had an exasperated look on his face. The words came easier for him than for the others since he didn’t know Allura for that long and had less to lose.

“He’s right” Romelle said, sitting straighter in her chair. Bardon squeezed her hand under the table.

Allura looked at her accusingly.

“About the Marmoran Wolves, I mean” She fidgeted under Allura’s stare. “They have no reason to trust us”

“There is not much time left. You can feel it in the air. Everyone is restless because of it.” Shiro straightened up as well. “The Marmorans want at least 90% exact data before an attack and we have to acquire it” He tapped on the table with a metal finger, courtesy of Allura’s technology and elf magic.

“Didn’t you say there were scouts keeping an eye on the more suspicious movements in the city? Tell them to lay low and send a team with a couple of your members and a couple of Marmoran members. If planned right you can gain their trust and hope for an alliance if the mission can prove that the attack on Zarkon can’t wait anymore” Keith said thoughtfully.

It wasn’t a sure thing and would require a lot of preparation but it might work. A 50/50 risk.

“Maybe…” Lotor said and started typing on his tablet in a frenzy. He didn’t spare another look at Keith.

\--------------

Keith parried the hit with his knife, dodging right from the sentinel’s atack. The sentinel adjusted the glowing sword in its hand and made three slashing, consecutive moves towards him. Keith laid low, dashing forward and cutting the arm holding the sword. Sweat was running down his forehead. With one more move he struck the sentinel while it was out of balance. It disintegrated in light speckles. The training session was done.

He huffed lightly, pure adrenaline still coursing through him. 

Keith didn’t know how it happened but he was chosen to be part of the mission with the Marmora Wolves and some of The Voltron Coalition, they were talking over 2 months ago. Together, they would scout and gather information from a galra lab. He, Shiro, Lotor and  _ Pidge _ ;  _ apparently the Holts were a mix between witches and druids or something like that,  _ would randevu with three Marmoran members two blocks away from the lab, at the National Museum.

“Mind if I join?” Shiro came in, his purple, electric sword already elongated from his metal arm.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, big guy” Keith smirked. He was drumming with energy to let out. It was burning him from inside. A werewolf thing, Shiro said. Though if he felt like Keith, only his eyes showed it. Wild and ready to pounce.

Keith squeezed the hilt of the dagger, going for the first blow. It hit the air, but Keith changed the dagger's direction in one fluid motion, leaving Shiro with only one choice, to deflect it with his electric blade.

Shiro raised his leg for a hit, unbalancing Keith for a moment. While he grabbed for Keith’s side, Keith did something unexpected. The raven haired boy used Shiro’s abdomen as a lever, flinging himself back and Shiro forward, three feet apart from him.

“Ouch” Shiro said “Didn’t see you use that move before” he exhaled slowly.

“It’s from an old movie. Didn’t think it would work” Keith admitted.

They both had smiles on their faces. Their eyes sparkled. The heated atmosphere between them drew to a climax, a hundred words seemed to be exchanged between looks and ragged breaths.

Keith plunged forward, and for a moment, when they were halfway to the floor mat, Keith had the upper hand thanks to his agility. But at the last moment, Shiro changed their positions, ending on top of Keith when they hit the mat.

“Yield,” Shiro said.

There was no place for other words though. Keith raised his head, a twinkle in his eyes and kissed Shiro. He licked his lips until he found an opening and deepened the kiss. Shiro was surprised momentarily then turned from passive to aggressive, fighting for who to lead the kiss.

Keith found the opportune time and threw them over, sitting on top of Shiro.

“Yield,” Keith said, amused.

“Pff-” Shiro stifled his amusement.

“Don’t laugh!” Keith swatted him on the shoulder, cracking up as well “That was fun”

“Yeah” Shiro said, reaching up for another kiss.

As their tongues entwined, Keith thought he also didn’t know how  _ this  _ happened, his relationship with Shiro, not that he was complaining. In a way it felt natural. Maybe it was another werewolf thing or not. It didn’t matter.

The sweetness he felt now didn’t need any explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the END. I didn't plan for this fic to be this long in the first place but thre were detailed i wanted to include nad here we are! I hope you enjoy it><

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is a dog lover, who will meet his love in the same form~  
> The next chapter will be coming soon! ‘patiently waiting for fluff to ensue’


End file.
